Bakugan: New Ages
is the action-adventure comedy first BakuAges series season where take place during the different continuity, but the cause of Age Vestroia incident accidentally sent Kuroko to the original Bakugan timeline, and he meet the Alpha Hydranoid (now evolved to Omega Hydranoid) which is to become Kuroko's temporary teacher. However, the Doom Being was mysterious returned caused by the unknown forces and Masquerade (Alice's counterpart and previous identity) taking Hydranoid with him. Now, Kuroko must faces the unknown forces who revives the Doom Being with the help of a Pyrus Bakugan: Bolcanon and his new teacher only none other than Alice Gehabich. Plot In the new world of Earth, the girly schoolboy named Kuroko Taiki who was embarrassed by some schoolboys who thinks he was girly boy. As the school is over, the different dimension called Age Vestroia was been attacked by the unknown forces causing six Attribute worlds were unbalanced. Because of the Age Vestroia unbalanced, the dimension accidentally sent Kuroko into the original timeline and met Alpha Hydranoid from Vestroia. He decides Kuroko in order to train to be Bakugan Brawler and his training was almost successful before the Doom Being were returned mysteriously who was caused by the unknown forces and taking Hydranoid away from him before his words to him about Alice. Now, Kuroko must face the terribly unknown forces and the Doom Being as he finds Bolcanon. He brawled out with his Bolcanon to fight against the mysterious enemy who was behind to destroys the New Vestroia and Age Vestroia balance and managing him to defeat him with the help of Alice who was mentioned by Alpha Hydranoid to go with her. Characters Baku-Warriors *Kuroko Taiki - An aloof quiet leader of the Baku-Warriors. Initially, he is offered schoolboy but girly features until the new Age Vestroia accidentally sent him to the original timeline. **Pyrus Bolcanon --> Pyrus Turbo Bolcanon --> Pyrus Vortex Bolcanon --> Pyrus Dextras Bolcanon --> Pyrus Perfect Bolcanon (Guardian Bakugan) - Formerly Barodius' (Mag Mel's) elite Bakugan minion, but now Kuroko befriends him lonely. He evolved into Turbo Bolcanon with the help of Chan Lee that he need control his burning power. Later, he was evolved into Vortex Bolcanon by releasing Kuroko's hope. After giving his last energy to Bolcanon by Hydranoid, he evolved into Dextras Bolcanon though retains his pre-evolved form only differences. He now evolve into Perfect Bolcanon and used to defeat both Druddigoh and Galaxia. Later, Bolcanon creating a core to rebuild the balances of two Vestroias which is leads to their timeline. *Alice Gehabich - The former Battle Brawler who used the own anti-hero, her former Guardian Bakugan called "Darkus Alpha Hydranoid" who was taken by her counterpart (own identity) Masquerade. Now, she is Kuroko's excellent mentor teacher, and she is also a member of Baku-Warriors. **Darkus Fairanoid --> Darkus Butterfly Fairanoid (Guardian Bakugan) - A butterfly-like fairy Bakugan who met Alice prior of event of two Vestroia incident. She resembles to Monarus, Reaper and Tentaclear, she is similar to Monarus, but in her different appearance. **Darkus Omega Hydranoid (Former Guardian Bakugan and Auxiliary Bakugan) - He was Kuroko's temporary mentor teacher until the unknown force taking him away from him. Now Alice recovered Hydranoid after Vortex Bolcanon used Formula Grand-Prix attack to send Darklinging flying when saving Hydranoid from him. Now is given to Hydro Hydran, the new Darkus battler. He died to save the world from the unknown forces and the Doom Beings. *Julie Squidward - The member of the Baku-Warriors. She is offered schoolgirl, also accidentally sent to the original timeline. If her surname were "Hayward" instead of "Squidward", she'd have an identical name as Julie Makimoto's Japanese version name. **Subterra Fencer Dragonoid --> Subterra Iron Fencer Dragonoid (Guardian Bakugan) - An earth dragon Bakugan who met Julie prior of event of two Vestroia incident which is his nickname Fency. *Margaritta Jones - The member of the Baku-Warriors. She is happy-go-lucky and cheerful girl only Lightning Helios running gag kicks on her. **Haos Lightning Helios --> Haos Volt Helios (Guardian Bakugan) - A subspecies of Viper Helios who met Margaritta prior of event of two Vestroia incident. *Josh Kim - The member of the Baku-Warriors. He is the new boyfriend for Alice Gehabich. **Aquos Cyclone Percival --> Aquos Twister Cyclone Percival (Guardian Bakugan) - Barodius' (Mag Mel's) former Chaos Bakugan minion thought to be fade away before befriended by Josh and the others. He was later evolved into Twister Cyclone Percival after Josh's tears dropped down into him. *Ian Kim - The member of the Baku-Warriors. He is the best friend of Kuroko though he was a girly. He is Josh's brother. **Ventus Aluze (Guardian Bakugan) - After being destroyed by Dryoid, however, the remain of Aluze was found by Ian and fixes it. Afterwards, Aluze became newly upgraded sentient Mechanical Bakugan. **Ventus Rattleoid (Auxiliary Bakugan) - Originally a Guardian Bakugan who likes to shown. He decide to stay with his home and wondering around after partnering with Aluze as a new Guardian Bakugan. Allies New Ages Timeline New Darkus Baku-Warrior * Hydro Hydran - The new Darkus battler, he is the temporary member of Baku-Warriors who replaces Alice Gehabich temporarily. ** Darkus Omega Hydranoid (Guardian Bakugan) - He is given by Alice Gehabich after being saved from Darklinging's absorption for the mutation of Double Hydra Dharak. Later, he died to save the world from the unknown forces and the Doom Beings. ** Darkus Rattleoid (Auxiliary Bakugan) - A Bakugan who replaces Omega Hydranoid to avenge his death, sending Vextos to the Doom Dimension. Others *Dr. Rorman *Mr. Moto *Moto's classmates Original Timeline Battle Brawlers *Dan Kuso - Battle Brawler of Pyrus **Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid (Guardian Bakugan) *Runo Misaki - Battle Brawler of Haos **Haos Blade Tigrerra (Guardian Bakugan) *Marucho Marukura - Battle Brawler of Aquos **Aquos Preyas (First Guardian Bakugan) **Aquos Angelo/Diablo Preyas (Double Second Guardian Bakugan) *Julie Makimoto - Battle Brawler of Subterra **Subterra Hammer Gorem (Guardian Bakugan) *Shun Kazami - Battle Brawler of Ventus **Ventus Storm Skyress (Guardian Bakugan) *Ren Krawler - Battle Brawler of Darkus **Darkus Forbidden Linehalt (Guardian Bakugan) Other Brawlers (Masquerade's Former Spies) *Chan Lee - Battler of Pyrus **Pyrus Fourtress (Guardian Bakugan) ***Pyrus Mystic Fourtress (Evolved Guardian Bakugan) *Julio Santana - Battler of Haos **Haos Tentaclear (Guardian Bakugan) ***Haos Flash Tentaclear (Evolved Guardian Bakugan) *Klaus von Hertzon - Battler of Aquos **Aquos Sirenoid (Guardian Bakugan) ***Aquos Mermaid Sirenoid (Evolved Guardian Bakugan) *Billy Gilbert - Battler of Subterra **Subterra Cycloid (Guardian Bakugan) ***Subterra Stone Cycloid (Evolved Guardian Bakugan) *Komba O'Charlie - Battler of Ventus **Ventus Harpus (Guardian Bakugan) ***Ventus Eagle Harpus (Evolved Guardian Bakugan) Notable Scientist *Dr. Michael Gehabich - He is Alice's grandfather, and is Dr. Rorman's old friend from his timeline. Villains Unknown Forces * Galaxia - The galactic Bakugan who sabotaged Dr. Rorman's experiments to Druddigoh be evil. * Vextos - The minions of evil, they are the mysterious people who came to destroy New Vestroia and Age Vestroia, every their Bakugan are of all six attributes as Pyrus, Haos, Aquos, Subterra, Ventus and Darkus. ** Vadler (Now he is Masqueradler) - A Vextos Pyrus Bakugan who seek to destroy New Vestroia and Age Vestroia. He is the leader of the unknown forces. His true form was the Vextos-based Dragonoid. Later he returned to be the Vadler until being defeated and sent to Doom Dimension by Butterfly Fairanoid for good. ** Solaron - A Vextos Haos Bakugan who hates being in the dark. His true form was the Vextos-based Fear Ripper. He was defeated and sent to Doom Dimension by Volt Helios and Iron Fencer Dragonoid for good. ** Maidos - A Vextos Aquos Bakugan who loves beautiful things. Her true form was the Vextos-based Sirenoid. She was defeated and sent to Doom Dimension by Twister Cyclone Percival and Aluze for good. ** El Serpiente - A Vextos Subterra Bakugan who speaks Spanish who also speaks English recently. His true form was the Vextos-based Rattleoid/Serpenoid hybrid. He was defeated and sent to Doom Dimension by Bolcanon for good. ** Winda - A Vextos Ventus Bakugan who is very loyal to Vadler. Her true form was the Vextos-based Monarus/Ravenoid hybrid. She was defeated and sent to Doom Dimension for good when she was trying to beat Bolcanon, but she couldn't do this. ** Darklinging - A Vextos Darkus Bakugan who is sensitive because of the light. His true form was the Vextos-based Hydranoid/Dharak hybrid. He was defeated and sent to Doom Dimension by an avenged Bolcanon for good by Omega Hydranoid's death. Evil Major Commanders Major Doom Beings *Druddigoh - Major Doom Being of Pyrus, he was created by Dr. Rorman from his New Age timeline by using splice of dragon and dinosaur DNA plus the new type of human DNA called NEX-DNA. However, due to the NEX-DNA, the experiments was gone completely insane causing he used Gate Card to open the portal to New Vestroia. He's teamed up with the unknown forces, and he is the leader of all the Doom Beings. It was revealed Druddigoh is a Bakugan who sabotages Dr. Rorman's experiments with help of Galaxia and his true form was NEX Dragonoid. However, he is sent to the Doom Dimension for good. **Pyrus NEX Dragonoid --> Pyrus Galaxy NEX Dragonoid (Guardian Bakugan) - A cloned and dark version of Neo Dragonoid by using his NEX-DNA on Neo Dragonoid data. He evolved by absorbing Galaxia remains. It was revealed that he was a decoy created by Druddigoh and revealed his true form, is Bakugan himself, later he is sent to the Doom Dimension for good. *Barodius - Major Doom Being of Darkus, he was Mag Mel until being sealed, later he is freed from the seal by Barodius Jr., his own son, and they take off his armor. **Darkus Razen Dharak (Guardian Bakugan) - He was in Razenoid form, but now revealing his true form by emerging from Evolved Razenoid as a cocoon. *Melodha - Major Doom Being of Aquos, she is wife of Barodius, and is mother of Barodius Jr. **Aquos Silent Macubass (Guardian Bakugan) *Neo Wiseman - Major Doom Being of Haos, he is the grand leader of the minor Doom Beings, now he is dead. **Haos Mechtavius Betadron (Guardian Bakugan, deceased) Minor Doom Beings *Masquerade - Doom Being of Darkus, he is now freed from his counterpart Alice Gehabich. He is sealed when defeated by Dan and Drago. **Darkus Alpha Hydranoid (First Guardian Bakugan) ***Darkus Omega Hydranoid (Evolved First Guardian Bakugan) - He is thrown away by Masquerade until being found by Darklinging, later is saved from him before returned to Alice Gehabich. Now he is given to Hydro Hydran before his death. **Darkus Laserman (Second Guardian Bakugan) - He is sealed when defeated by Dan and Drago. *Barodius Jr. - Doom Being of Pyrus, he is Barodius' son who seek to break the seal and his father Barodius who was in Mag Mel armor, will be freed. **Pyrus Echos Dharak (First Guardian Bakugan, deceased) **Pyrus Twin Naga (Second Guardian Bakugan, deceased) - The cloned version of Naga **Pyrus Fireya (Third Guardian Bakugan) ***Pyrus Phantom Fireya (Evolved Third Guardian Bakugan) - With Phantom Dharak's copied DNA *Zyeiran'nie Vu'o - Doom Being of Haos, she is Masquerade's girlfriend, now she is dead. **Haos Razen Dragonoid (Guardian Bakugan, deceased) - Created by Echos Dharak and Twin Naga with Drago's copied DNA *Mas-Bar-Zye - Doom Being of Aquos, he is the fused being who has Masquerade's, Barodius Jr.'s and Zyeiran'nie's DNA, now he is dead. **Aquos Scissoback (Guardian Bakugan, deceased) Hybrid Doom Beings *Aishian - Hybrid Doom Being of Aquos and Ventus, she is the witch of ice. She is first daughter of Barodius and his wife Melodha, and is younger sister of Barodius Jr. **Aquos/Ventus Hybrid Icy Tayghen (Guardian Bakugan) *Daraziaran - Hybrid Doom Being of Haos and Subterra, she is the witch of illusion. She is third daughter of Barodius and his wife Melodha, and is younger sister of Barodius Jr. **Haos/Subterra Hybrid Darcy Rabeeder (Guardian Bakugan) *Zotoumian - Hybrid Doom Being of Darkus and Pyrus, she is the witch of thunder. She is second daughter of Barodius and his wife Melodha, and is younger sister of Barodius Jr. **Darkus/Pyrus Hybrid Stormy Centorrior (Guardian Bakugan) Episodes #The Bakugan Begins (Each two worlds were take place; one of the different continuity and one of them after event of Mechtanium Surge) #Kuroko's Take Lights #Julie's Earth Dragon #Lightning Storms #Zyeiran'nie Vu'o, the Female Doom Being #It's Time To Son Free Father From Seal #Mas-Bar-Zye, the Grand Evil Aquos of the Doom Beings #Nightmare on Streets #Unknown Forces and Their Major Commanders #Kuroko and Alice #The Vextos Revealed #Bolcanon's Flames (Bolcanon about to evolve revealed by Alice and learned Crossing Fire) #Solution About Time #Fire vs. Wind: Aluze #Bolcanon's Burning Heat (Bolcanon about to evolve again but he unsuccessful to evolve in first attempt, Part One) #Bolcanon's Righteous Will (Bolcanon finally evolves into Turbo Bolcanon thanks to Chan Lee's training, Part Two) #Stone Edge (Fencer Dragonoid about to evolve only he unsuccessfully evolve in first attempt) #Water's Springs (Cyclone Percival about to evolve only he unsuccessfully evolve in first attempt) #Tears (Cyclone Percival finally evolves into Twister Cyclone Percival as Josh's tear drops onto him) #The History of Perfect Bakugan (It was revealed Galaxia was the Bakugan who was defeated by the legendary Perfect Bakugan who was evolved from the strongest Bakugan) #Time To Fairy (Fairanoid finally evolves into Butterfly Fairanoid when Alice is still without Hydranoid due to her counterpart Masquerade) #Julie's Dragon Finally Evolved (Fencer Dragonoid finally evolves into Iron Fencer Dragonoid when Julie is waiting the evolution for minutes) #Three Hybrid Female Doom Beings Arrival #Helios Subspecies Evolution (Lightning Helios finally evolves into Volt Helios when he protects Margaritta from the Vextos with his powers to keep her alive, if he wasn't protecting her, she'd die) #Dan Kuso VS Masquerade, the Decisive Battle (Masquerade discarts his Hydranoid when losing the battle against Dan and Drago, suddenly he used his last Guardian Bakugan, the Darkus Laserman, in the end both are defeated, they disappear in the light as Mag Mel and Razenoid did, but Masquerade's mask stays in the floor until being caught by Vadler) #Darklinging Catches Hydranoid To Himself #Alice Gehabich VS Darklinging, Darkus Battle (Alice tries to recover Hydranoid, but Darklinging absorbs him before being caught by her, Darklinging transforms into Double Hydra Dharak in his true form) #Neo Wiseman Rules #Vadler Becomes the Masked Enemy, the Amazing Masqueradler (Vadler transforms into Masqueradler, Part One) #Kuroko Taiki VS Masqueradler, It's Time To Finish This (Bolcanon releases his strongest burning powers and Kuroko's hope to evolve into Vortex Bolcanon, Part Two) #How To Control the Formula Weapon (Bolcanon receives Formula DJ from Alice by using all six attributes as he choose the attribute) #Alice Gives Recovered Hydranoid To the New Darkus Brawler (When the Omega Hydranoid was saved from the absortion of Darklinging, Alice gives her old Guardian Bakugan to another battler of the Darkus attribute) #Meet the Next Darkus Brawler, Hydro Hydran (Omega Hydranoid now belongs to Hydro Hydran to face the unknown forces and their commanders Doom Beings) #Villains' Revolt Because of Hydranoid's Betrayal (Part One) #Hydro Hydran Sacrifices Hydranoid To Save the World From the Villains (Hydranoid says goodbye to everyone, even having to pay by his sins, Hydran uses "Final Explosion", Omega Hydranoid's last ability, later Hydranoid is gone and Kuroko and Bolcanon avenge Hydranoid's death and Bolcanon evolved into Dextras Bolcanon which is able to sent Darklinging to Doom Dimension for good, Part Two) #Winda Will Make Bolcanon Pay For That (Winda avenges Darklinging trying to defeat Bolcanon, but she is also defeated being sent to the Doom Dimension for good, Part Three) #Druddigoh and Masqueradler (El Serpiente being sent to Doom Dimension by Bolcanon for good, Druddigoh escapes and Masqueradler revert back into Vadler) #Battle Brawlers VS Barodius' Family (Barodius and the others were arrested by Neathian and Gundalian forces and they were defeated) #The End of the Doom Beings (Neo Wiseman, Zyeiran'nie Vu'o and Mas-Bar-Zye were finally defeated by the Baku-Warriors) #Baku-Warriors VS Druddigoh and the Unknown Forces (Vadler and the unknown forces were being sent to Doom Dimension by the Baku-Warriors' Guardian Bakugan for good) #The Final Battle, Kuroko Faces Druddigoh Alone (After the defeat of the unknown forces and of the Doom Beings, Kuroko faces Druddigoh alone without help of his friends, Part One) #Galaxia's Rebirth (Galaxia remains was absorbed by NEX Dragonoid in order to evolve into Galaxy NEX Dragonoid to nearly defeat Bolcanon, Part Two) #Kuroko's Last Choice (Kuroko and Bolcanon's hopes and bonds becoming one and he evolves him into a Perfect Bakugan and he is named Perfect Bolcanon with the help of Genesis Dragonoid and Photom Dharak, a Dharaknoid who is similar to Phantom Dharak, Part Three) #Druddigoh's True Identity (Druddigoh revealed that NEX Dragonoid is a decoy and reveals his true form is a Bakugan, Part Four) #Brawl to the Finish (Kuroko and Bolcanon finally defeat Druddigoh and they send him to Doom Dimension for good but Galaxia rapidly evolves into his final form as Neo Galaxia, Part Five) #The Two Worlds Collides (Kuroko and Bolcanon finally defeat Galaxia by using his last Ability Card "Last's Luster" and his remains was taken by two original Bakugan, Part Six) #Final Episode: Remembrance of Kuroko (Kuroko and the others go back to their timeline after Bolcanon rebuild the balance of the two Vestorias which is they will meet again, Part Seven) Trivia *The new series will be used two continuity worlds when the two Vestroias is unbalanced. *This first season will learn each new attacks. *This first season will create and/or summon the BakuWeapons. *As Kazarina is dead, killed by Gill, beyond Barodius (nicknamed Mag Mel) has wife and son, Melodha and Barodius Jr., Neo Wiseman is the leader of all the unknown forces of evil after Age Vestroia being unbalanced. *In New Ages, the Doom Beings have just four attributes, Pyrus attribute, Darkus attribute, Aquos attribute and Haos attribute, mainly each two Doom Beings has just one attribute. *In New Ages, Ren Krawler and Linehalt are two anti-heroes who joined the Battle Brawlers. *The unknown forces had freed Masquerade from his own counterpart called "Alice Gehabich". *Masquerade and Hydranoid are evil again, due to the unknown forces. *In New Ages, there are no Doom Beings of Subterra and Ventus. **Aishian, Daraziaran and Zotoumian are the hybrid Doom Beings of all six attributes Pyrus, Haos, Aquos, Subterra, Ventus and Darkus. *Beyond the Julie Makimoto, the Julie Squidward is also Julie. **Instead of the word "hay", there is the word "squid" before another word "ward", for Julie Squidward's name, different of Julie Makimoto's Japanese version name as "Julie Hayward". In the Spongebob Squarepants series, the word "Squidward" is the name for the squid. *Vextos are very different of the Vexos, but the name Vextos is similar to Vexos. *Dr. Rorman's experiments are sabotaged by someone to Druddigoh be the evil creature teaming up with his new villains. *Fairanoid's Japanese version name is equal to Monarus' Japanese version name just as "Fairy", not as "フェアリー" (Fearī), and neither as "妖精" (Yōsei), but "フェアリー" and "妖精" mean "fairy" in Japanese. **Fairanoid and Monarus have identical Japanese version name "Fairy", but only "Yōsei" is Fairanoid's Japanese name, and also, only "Fearī" is Monarus' Japanese name. *Aluze was Lync Volan's second Guardian Bakugan, now she has her female voice when fixed by Ian. *Hydranoid returns to Alice Gehabich before being given to Hydro Hydran, first he was saved by Bolcanon from the Darklinging who absorbed him. **Hydranoid is the former villain again until die exploding himself to save everybody from the unknown forces. *Galaxia is the responsible by the sabotage of Dr. Rorman's experiments to create the villain Druddigoh. *Druddigoh and Galaxia are defeated by Kuroko before he returning alongside his friends to home. *Normally, only Doom Beings who send their opponents' Bakugan to Doom Dimension, and only with the Doom Card that someone sends opponent's Bakugan to Doom Dimension. But only Doom Beings who use the Doom Cards. *Forbidden Linehalt is Linehalt's next evolution since Ren Krawler joined the Battle Brawlers to replace Alice Gehabich, after the Mechtavius Destroyer's defeat. *Doom Beings die alongside their Guardian Bakugan, mainly as Anubias and Sellon do alongside their Guardian Bakugan, as status unknown. But Druddigoh, Masquerade, Barodius, Barodius Jr., Melodha, Aishian, Daraziaran and Zotoumian are still alive, some Doom Beings are arrested to the prison, and the other Doom Beings are sent to the Doom Dimension for good due to Bolcanon. Category:Fan Fiction series Category:Fanon Category:Series